gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lies
Lies is the third installment in the Gone Series by Michael Grant. The first edition was released on May 4, 2010. Blurb Plot Before the events of the book, Astrid had compiled a town council to take the strain off Sam leading the kids, in the hopes that she will be able to bring about new rules and laws that everyone will follow. At the beginning of the book, a young girl named Jill is forced out of her home by the Human Crew because she's a freak who was living in their territory. Soon after, a girl named Sinder tells Sam that Orsay is calling herself a prophet. Sam investigates and finds out that Orsay is saying she can see the dreams of family members outside the FAYZ. Also, Orsay seems to have a helper, a girl named Nerezza, who Sam has never seen before. Sam and Edilio find Brittney's grave open and realize that the girl is alive, and sitting in Howard and Orc’s living room. Instead of telling the Town Council like they have been told to, Sam decides to keep the news secret; he thinks that any more danger and unusual happening will just get the kids in even more of a panic, causing further mayhem. Jill is taken to the daycare, but is soon picked up by Orsay and Nerezza. A dead boy is found on the beach who appears to have been whipped to death. As soon as he sees it, Sam knows that Drake Merwin has returned, but is not believed, as Drake was buried under tonnes of rubble along with the Gaiaphage. Caine and the other inhabitants of Coates, almost dead from starvation, resort to cannibalism, after Panda dies in a car crash. They eat his body, however, they realize that they cannot last much longer with this little food. They find out about San Francisco de Sales Island, a place they believe will have food, and make the decision to aim to get there. Sam is angry with Astrid because she won't let him take out the Human Crew, despite knowing that they are a threat to the town. Tensions begin to build between the two. Meanwhile, Caine plans to use the Human Crew to start a fire in the town to distract Sam, so that the Coates Kids can steal a boat to the island without being noticed. From the beach, a member of the Human Crew shoots at them, sinking one of the boats, but Caine decides not to save the people- less mouths to feed, he reasons. Later, Astrid tells Mary not to "poof" and not to believe Orsay because she says that she is lying about her visions. However, the council argue against Astrid that she can't prove Orsay is lying. Astrid steps down from Head of the Council as she feels that she is not fit for the role. During the fire in the town, they find out that Drake Merwin really is alive, and Sam, who was tortured by Drake, does everything to find and kill him, but doesn't succeed. Although he finds Drake on the beach, he runs in fear from him. the Gaiaphage uses Brittney's immortality and Lana's healing powers to give Drake a second life. But now, Brittney and Drake are fused together; one moment, Brittney's mind and body is present, but then Drake gets control and his mind and body is present. This change goes back and forth. After the fire, the town is left in devastation. Kids are dead, and a lot are injured. Jack, Dekka and Orc managed to put out the fire by collapsing houses that it would have spread to. Even so, it has decimated a good portion of town. Sam has a huge argument with Astrid about how he is the one who always goes and gets stuff done, while everyone else is content to put a leash on him and tell him what to do. He flees the town, due to pressure from the argument and fear of Drake. Caine finds the island, and two boys named Sanjit and Virtue. They, with their three foster-siblings, have been on the island for the whole time and do not know what is going on in the rest of the FAYZ. When Caine arrives, Sanjit doesn't like the look of him and the Power he has observed Caine using. Caine and the others ask for food and eat like hungry wolves. Later, Sanjit drugs their food and escapes while they are sleeping, although Caine almost stops them. They take off in a helicopter that Sanjit is driving. Caine almost kills them by bringing down the helicopter, but Diana deliberately falls off a cliff to see if Caine will choose to save her, or kill Sanjit and his siblings. Caine chooses to save Diana, as he loves her. Sam goes up to the power plant, where Drake almost killed him in Hunger. After hearing a sound, he uses his Power to destroy the room. Here, he builds up his strength to return to Perdido Beach and defeat Drake. In town, it is discovered that Astrid had no proof that Orsay was lying. In an attempt to regain the kids' trust, she makes a speech about how she wants to try to help the town, and shows the new laws she has come up with. At the same time Nerezza tells Zil to gather his crew and start a riot, which he does. Drake emerges as well, and begins to terrorize the kids. They are herded towards the beach. Brianna finds Sam and brings him back in time for the final showdown. Mary, who has come to believe Orsay completely, has gathered the Littles and drawn them to a cliff to commit mass suicide as a way to go back to their parents' as Orsay says. Orsay is found to be dead, killed by Nerezza, who has been manipulating her for the whole book. It is revealed that Nerezza is in fact the avatar of the Gaiaphage. Dekka deals with Zil, dropping him from high up with her power, and she manages to kill him. Also, with Brianna's help, Dekka saved the Littles as Mary jumped off the cliff for her big One-Five. Sam confronts Drake and burns him, but finds that he can regenerate with Brittney's ability. Nerezza uses Jill, the "Siren," to sing, which stops everyone but her, Drake and Little Pete in their tracks. It is then that the helicopter which Sanjit is driving arrives, cutting out the noise of Jill, and allowing Sam to destroy Nerezza and imprison Drake. In the aftermath, Little Pete finds his Game Boy smashed and screams in terror, which causes the FAYZ wall to seemingly disappear, however only briefly, revealing beyond what appears to be Orsay's vision of the outside world. At the end of Lies, Drake and Brittney, as one, are kept in a basement. Brittney wants Sam and the others to kill her, because only that would kill 'The Demon' Drake. But Sam cannot do this because it would feel like killing an innocent girl, so they keep on imprisoning the "undead thing" in the basement. Deaths * Antoine - Burned by Sam * Hank - Slammed against the seabed by Caine * Nerezza - Burned by Sam * Orsay - Strangled by Nerezza * Panda - Suicide by car crash * Zil - Fell to his death due to Dekka New Characters * Bowie - lives on San Francisco de Sales Island * Cigar - listens to Orsay's prophecies * Jill - has the power of Siren Singing * Justin - a Little who runs away from the daycare * Nerezza - the avatar of the Gaiaphage * Peace - lives on San Francisco de Sales Island * Penny - one of the Coates kids who goes to the island * Pixie - lives on San Francisco de Sales Island * Roger - lives in a house that is burnt down in the fire of Perdido Beach * Sanjit - lives on San Francisco de Sales Island * Sinder - informs Sam of Orsay's prophecies * Virtue - lives on San Francisco de Sales Island Notes * Every cover shows either Drake or a reference to him. * On the original US cover, both of Drake's arms can be clearly seen. * 12 new notable characters are introduced in this book. Gallery Lies back cover.png|The original back cover, showing Drake and Brittney LIES Book Trailer|The UK trailer Lies by Michael Grant - Official US book trailer|The US trailer Lies cover background.jpg|High quality poster image de:Gone: Lügen pl:Faza Trzecia: Kłamstwa Category:Books Category:Real World